gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Shelby Corcoran
Shelby Corcoran is the former coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She is Rachel's biological mother and the adoptive mother of Quinn and Puck's daughter, Beth. She is very talented, a trait passed on to her daughter and just as competitive, though she doesn't resort to the underhanded tactics that her daughter will sometimes use against her opponents. She is portrayed by Tony Award-winning actress Idina Menzel, who is actually mentioned in the show. Biography Season One Shelby Corcoran was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. In Hell-O, she is introduced watching Vocal Adrenaline perform Highway to Hell. When it's discovered that Shelby's leading performer Jesse St. James is taking a romantic interest in Rachel Berry, Will and the rest of the New Directions group become concerned. Believing that Jesse is a spy, Will confronts Shelby, who denies it and says "the heart wants what the heart wants." Soon after, Shelby and Will end up making out on Will's couch. However, Will stops her and says he can't, partly because of his new relationship with Emma Pillsbury and also partly because of his not-yet divorce from Terri. Surprised that he's not even divorced yet from his wife yet already starting a relationship with another woman, Shelby offers advice to Will about figuring himself out first before pursuing another romance. Feeling he's not quite ready for even casual sex and make-out sessions, she leaves, but not before saying she knew who he was before they met and that he had a "cute dimple chin." When Rachel confronts Jesse about whether or not he's using her and to see if he truly loved her, he assures her that his feelings for her are genuine and proceeds to kiss her. As he does so however, Jesse looks up, to see Shelby standing behind Rachel, watching. She gives him a little nod, implying that Shelby really is using Jesse to spy on Will and New Directions. In Dream On, Rachel confides in Jesse her lifelong dream to discover the identity of her biological mother. While they are searching through boxes of records from her basement, Jesse takes a tape from his jacket and pretends that it came from the box. The tape is labeled "From mother to daughter." Rachel refuses to listen to the tape, saying that she is not ready. Jesse later meets with Shelby in her car, where she reveals that she is Rachel's mother, but a contractual agreement prevents her from meeting with Rachel. She implores Jesse to convince Rachel to listen to the tape, saying that not being able to meet Rachel is her one regret. Shelby sings I Dreamed a Dream on the tape, leading to a duet with Rachel singing in a fantasy sequence. In Theatricality, Rachel finds out Shelby is her mother when she recognizes her voice while Shelby is singing Funny Girl. She fixes Rachel's terrible Lady Gaga outfit, when Rachel stops by and asks for help. She later admits to Will that she isn't ready for a teenage daughter, who encourages her to part ways with Rachel. She meets with Rachel and says they should "be grateful for one another from afar". Rachel asks Shelby to sing with her, and they sing Poker Face together, accompanied by Brad on the piano. In Funk, Shelby is upset that Puck and Finn slashed the tires of Vocal Adrenaline's Range Rovers, but she decides not to press charges, and she persuades Figgins not to expel Puck and Finn. Instead, she insists that Puck and Finn pay for the damages. She recommends taking it out of the New Directions budget, but Will tells her that the club will go bankrupt. Finn then tells Shelby that he and Puck will get jobs and he promises Shelby that they will pay her within a month. Shelby is fine with that. Afterwards, Figgins tries to fall for Shelby by telling her that she is wise, magnanimous, and beautiful. Shelby then leaves Figgins' office because she was uncomfortable with what Figgins just said to her. In Journey, Shelby decides to retire from show choir after Vocal Adrenaline wins at Regionals, although Rachel suggests she could lead New Directions with Will. In the end, we see Shelby signing confirmation papers in order to adopt Puck and Quinn's daughter, Beth, as Rachel doesn't need her as a mother anymore. Season Two She didn't appear in the entire season, but she was mentioned by Rachel in Original Song. Season Three Shelby made her return in the episode I Am Unicorn. She has been hired by Principal Figgins to direct a second Glee Club, made possible by the donation of Al Motta. In Pot O' Gold Puck and Quinn babysit Beth while Shelby has something to do. Quinn hid items such as hotsauce in the kitchen cabinet and baby botox in the bathroom in hopes she could prove Shelby is an unfit mother even though she isn't. Puck stops by later and secretly grabs all the anti child products Quinn has hid around the house and places them into his pockets. Shelby set's up a job for Puck at for her condo's pool and he gets it. He stops by to say thanks, waking up Beth from her sleep. He grabs his guitar and calms Beth as he plays. Shelby smiles at him. Puck sets down the guitar and walks with Shelby over to the crib to place Beth into. Their eyes then met and at the end of the episode Puck and Shelby have a dramatic kiss.Shelby kissed him back. In the episode, Mash Off, Puck tells Shelby that he is love with her. Her respond was "Oh God." Songs Solos Season One: *Funny Girl (Theatricality) Solos (In A Duet) Season One: *I Dreamed a Dream (Rachel) (Dream On) *Poker Face (Rachel) (Theatricality) ''Season Three: *Somewhere (Rachel) (I Am Unicorn) *Yoü and I/You and I (Will) ''(Mash Off) Solos (In A Group Number) *Constant Craving (I Kissed a Girl) (With Rachel, Santana and Kurt) Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Glee Club Directors